This Is Your Time Now
by HanaYuuki Tensha
Summary: Fireflight songfic. Alternate ending to the series; Kikyo and Kagome both think InuYasha has chosen who he'll remain with and what he'll be, but InuYasha is having a tough time deciding…or so they believe. Now a crossover w/ Mutant X.
1. Prologue--a Surprise Hello!

Rumiko Takahashi deserves credit for the invention of InuYasha, not me. I came up with this one while walking home last night, so I decided to give it a try. Don't worry—if you're wondering when I'll resume "Forward to Forever", I'm kinda having writer's block right now. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. So, here's the idea; What if everything in The Final Act ran its' course except for two things? Kikyo is still alive after the gang defeated Naraku, and there is no battle in the meido. Kikyo and Kagome both think InuYasha has chosen who he'll remain with and what he'll be, but InuYasha is having a tough time deciding…or so they believe.

=+IY+=

InuYasha walked towards the well. He held the completed Shikon no Tama in his hands as well as a letter he had written to her earlier that day. He had told Kikyo he would meet her there at sunset, but he would be gone by the time she arrived. He could smell the scent of a graveyard approaching, and steeled himself. It was time to act. Just as he had instructed, Shippo burst out of the woods and ran to Kikyo to ask her a question, stopping her in her tracks. Meanwhile, he set the letter and jewel down before jumping into the well in a sea of light.

Even before his feet touched the ground, signaling he was indeed in the future, he could smell Kagome's tears. The lack of light above revealed that it was now past sunset. He made his way out of the well house and stared up at Kagome's window. He could hear her crying, and kicked himself for being the cause. Forcing himself to refrain from going to comfort her, he silently went to the temple steps to meet with his brother. I hope Sesshomaru is still willing to help.

With a brief greeting, he said, "Sorry I'm late."

The well-dressed man at the base of the steps looked at InuYasha before glancing at his watch. "It does not surprise me. I would have been convinced you changed your mind, had I not seen you act on your plan back then. At any rate, we have no time for delays. Come."

=+IY+=

"Kagome, are you sure you're feeling any better?" Ayumi implored. "I heard that having the chicken pox at our age can be dangerous."

Kagome smiled weakly. "I'm fine, Ayumi. After all, Gramps let me out of the house, didn't he? And besides, I don't want to miss my first day as a high school student."

Eri noted that her voice was cracking. "Wait a minute. I think I know what's really going on!"

"I think so, too!" Yuka chimed in. "That two-timing boyfriend of yours got back together with his ex, didn't he?"

Kagome sighed. "I don't know, and I'm not sure I want to find out."

Eri shook her head, amazed that her friend was still so taken with this guy. "Why can't you just go out with Hojo? At least he wouldn't tear your heart apart."

"Nah, he's not my type, I keep telling you. And I don't even have those kinds of feelings for him, so it wouldn't be a good idea to keep leading him on like that."

"Guess what, Kagome? We'll have a transfer student in our class starting today," Ayume jumped in. "He lives with his older brother, a software developer. It looks like he hasn't decided what he wants for his own life, though."

"Kagome, look! Isn't that—"

She turned around to see who her friends were directing her attention to, and the newcomer smiled.

"It's about time I found ya!"


	2. A Dream or Destiny?

I'm changing this into a crossover with Mutant X. I was inspired to try this one after reading XtremeGal87's "Chance Encounters", a combo of InuYasha & X-Men. Hopefully it'll go over better than the other one I attempted—it was rather lousy, in my own opinion. Let's see where this leads. The characters for both series' aren't mine, but belong to their respective creators. As always, I'd appreciate constructive criticisms.

=+IY+=+MX+=

It had been happening more often than she would like. It seemed that ever since the Dominion headquarters had been assumedly destroyed, she had been having the same dream. It wasn't exactly the type that would scare someone to death, but it most certainly wasn't what one would call "sweet". It was always in the same sequence.

_She was running through the ruins of a warehouse. "Stop that thing—don't let it escape!" someone was demanding in the background. She was desperate to find the others, one in particular. She was the "it" the voices wanted to stop. No one truly knew what she was. It was when she had almost reached the hallway where her friends were trapped that she hit a force field._

_The jolts shot through her at uncontrollable rates, finally sending her flying backwards towards the enemy. Surprisingly enough, she landed on her feet, falling down to one knee. Her head was bowed and her bangs covered her eyes._

"_We told you your expiry date was closing in on you," the man behind her stated, nonplused. "You could have saved your remaining time, but chose to turn against us. Now your friends will suffer as well. It is a sad fate to befall them, isn't it?"_

_She stood up and turned around with a guttural growl emanating from her throat. Her pursuer's eyes widened in shock, forcing him to step back in fear. The whites of her eyes had turned blood red, and her irises were a startling shade of ochre, with blue rims on the outside._

"_It seems my bloodline disagrees with you, Doc," she responded, her teeth becoming fangs. "I guess that makes you dead wrong—in more ways than one!"_

_Suddenly, there seemed to be a flashback. She could hear a fight going on somewhere, and a woman shouting in agony, "No, not my children!" There was a loud crash and bang, and somewhere nearby, a door was flung open, and two strange men ran out of a small hut, each holding a small parcel._

_The parcels began to wail, revealing that they were infants to the dreamer. Another ran outside, holding a large sword, demanding his children's release. One of the fugitives, however, merely turned to face the demander. "Do not be so hasty, demon—neither of us will hesitate to let your kids take the blow for us."_

_The father froze. He was left paralyzed with fear, and there was nothing he could do to save his newborns. The kidnappers ran off, satisfied that he would not follow. But his voice carried towards the crying infants._

"_I won't let go of you that easily—I will find you again, I swear it! DON'T LET THEM CORRUPT YOU!"_

_Why do I keep dreaming about this?_

Lexa Pierce shot up out of bed, clutching the covers. It was still dark out, and the clock on her nightstand read 4:35 am, telling her the others were more than likely still asleep. But she wouldn't get any more that night—or morning, however you look at it. Leaving the room, she noted that the small office a few doors away still had a light on.

She smiled at the thought of Jesse Kilmartin. He was always working on computers, even after the others were out cold. Cautiously, she made her way to the door and knocked softly.

"Come on in, Lexa," his voice came to her ear.

She entered the room and quietly closed the door behind her. "Sorry about barging in on you, Jess. I just can't get back to sleep."

Jesse turned to face her. "Another dream?"

"Same one, yeah," Lexa sighed, taking a seat in one of the other desk chairs.

The young man tilted his head slightly, taking in her visage. She hadn't been getting very good sleep lately, but she was still attractive to him. Her sleep issues, however, were bothering him. "Care to tell me what it's about?"

For a few seconds, his friend remained silent. "Have you ever had a dream that seems like it's both a flashback and a prophecy?"


End file.
